Star Worlds Wars
by Shinigami's Twin
Summary: A witch, a demon, a fae, a sorceress, and an framiliar shape shifter. Trying to get to another world. RXR!!


Title: Star Worlds Wars   
Author: ShinigamisTwin ( and some help from some muses!! ^ ^ )   
Rated: PG-13 (rated this for swearing and other )   
Warnings: Medieval time setting, magic, unseen creatures, present setting(only in first chapter), and swearing. Maybe future Warnings.   
Summary: A witch, a demon, a fae, a sorceress, and an framiliar[1] shape shifter. All known in their own world as normal high school teens; but when transported to a different world ... everything changes.   
Archive: Fanfiction.net   
Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundum Wing Characters, they all belong to Japanese companies ( Sunrise, etc. ). I DO own all other characters that are not associated with Anime shows though.   
  


Prolouge/Teaser   
By: ShinigamisTwin   
  


Catlike ears perked up to the sound of shuffling behind garbage cans in an alley; intense black orbs narrowed as she looked on. Although catlike ears, they belonged to someone quite human.   
"Jessie?" The comrade of the woman asked from beside her. He had blonde hair that fell over ocean green eyes; they had a tinge of blue in them.   
"Yes Quat?" , she said as she watched a jet black cat with a jewish star on its forehead emerge from the alley jumping up onto her shoulder; she turned and looked at him. Together they looked like they where either sickly or very close to it. The one called Jessie had skin that was fairly white and her face was framed by long black hair; falling back to her waist. Quatre's/ or Quat's skin had and erie glow about it; not quite possible, and nor quite human.   
Quatre frowned, and shook his head, "nothing", he mumbled. He used his hands and placed them over her right and left ear, a soft green glow emitted from under it them. Not noticeable by humans, and when he pulled his hands back her ears were normaly shaped, like a humans ear were supposed to be.   
" How can you have pointed ears?" , he asked as they continued to walk down. "Aren't only fae's supposed to have pointed ears?"   
"Like you?" she said as he raised an eyebrow. "Look little one; lots of creatures have little bits of their parents in them, what I gained from my father is the pointed ears. All creatures pass down unique traits; like regular humans do, not just get it all from one parent, stupido".   
Quatre snorted ungracefully. "Whatever", they turned into an Magic shop where one of their closer friends worked. They both walked in and up to the counter, "Hi Gasha!" Quatre said smiling. An Purple haired girl looked up her hair becoming an shining silver color; by observation, probably anyone could tell she was not human, but only if they wern't.   
"Hey Quat", turning her head and glancing,"Jessie".   
Jessie leaned over the counter her arms folded under her. "Did you get that book in yet?", she asked; annoyance apparent in her voice.   
Gasha reached behind an counter and pulled out an leather bound book, pages apparently old. She snapped open the book blue mist flowing out of it. "Nice affects", Gasha murmured and laughed slightly putting the ingredients from water under a full moon onto a shelf.   
Quatre gasped and jumped. Gasha and Jessie turned to see an girl with neck length; blood red hair,laughing as she took her long nails away from Quatre's neck. Quatre spun around a surprised look on his face but then grew annoyed as he folded his arms.   
"That **_wasn't _**funny Rachelle", she looked at him; sharp, pointy teeth showing as she smiled arogently.   
"Quat, don't be so jumpy", laughing and walking over to Jessie, looking over her shoulder and down at the book as she smiled. "Is that the spell were using to get away from here?"[2]   
"Yes", Jessie responded looking up. "This spell will not erase the memory of us though, so there's no turning back"; they all nodded.   
"The question is", Gasha stated," that where will it take us? We know it will take us to an different universe, but there's a chance we can end up somewhere we wouldn't want to be".   
"I've figured it out already; if we say this right we'll be transported to a universe similar to this one; but with people like us", a voice said. Jessie looked to the cat that had been sitting on her shoulder. "I'll make sure of that". The sat then jumped down from her shoulder landing in-between Jessie and Quatre. Slowly growing and taking form of a human. When finally the cat had stopped growing, she had stood up. Shining silvier hair; almost pure silver, was short and spiked with bangs falling over her eye's. She had silver eye's and long fangs and nails. To finish of the appearance a black tail came out of the back of black shorts and black catlike ears came out from where regular humans ears would be.   
"Besides", the cat-like human continued, "this spell that you will use can only be used once", her monotone voice said. "Now lets get this over with", they all nodded. They all formed a circle. Gasha took the book and held it out in the middle, as she let go it levitated silver mist forming under it; holding it up.   
All at once; they started to chant... 

_Out of the setting sky, and into the darkness_   
_May we leave this world, and it's people_

_Never again to set foot on this land_   
_We shall never again, on this earth, be able to stand_

As they chanted the book emitted a glow and wind blowing outwards making any loose material whip around in the wind... 

_May all people, in this other world_   
_Be the same as us, all around the world_

As they finished their chant, the book flashed a brilliant white light, all of them forced to close their eyes.   
  
  
  


_A figure in a long black dress and black hair down to her waist, ebony eyes narrowed as her eyes turn pitch black as a black five pointed star appears on her forehead..._

_Long royal robes hang down to the floor off an figure as their hair changes to different color as each moment passes, in her hand was an staff; and on her fore head glowed an silver star..._

_Flowing clothes hung loosely round the body of an young boy, golden locks of hair falling over his face as he held an flute. A green star appeared on his forehead..._

_Red horns, sharp teeth, and a pointed tail; all on the body of an young woman, an red star on her forehead..._

_An long open coat of black billows arond the figure as she stands in the middle, sharp teeth glittering as an light blue star suddenly appeared on her forehead..._

_5 other figures shdowed by the night stood beside the figures, others behind them. All of them had stars on their foreheads; golden, white, purple, dark blue, and crimson..._

  
  
  
  
  


...as the light faded, all that was left of them was the tattered room, and a symbol of a five pointed star burned into the ground, to be left their forever in memory of the five teens...   
  
  
  


[1]= An familiar is an witches partner or apprentice.   
[2]= when Rachelle is speaking think of a british accent with an hint of some vampire talk. Ever heard a vampire speak??   
  


Please reveiw, I want to know what people think, and if I should continue...anyone think I should? Anyone?...^ ^'' 


End file.
